Princess of Basenji
by nudjnudj
Summary: This story explores the origins of Jeannie and the sibling rivalry with her sister. I offer a name for Jeannie: Aylat-Saba (Doe of morning, or Dawn) which comes from Song of Songs 6:10 which begins: "Who is she who comes like the Doe of Morning..." Jeannie's sister is Tamara which means Gazelle. All the character names are Aramaic (except 1) since Jeannie comes from Mesopotamia.


The ancient kingdom of Basenji sat astride the Silk Road, an oasis for the caravans passing its way. And the merchants of Basenji became rich because of it, some fabulously so. One of these merchants was Ezerbaal, who had two daughters: Tamara, the eldest, from his first wife, and Aylat-Saba from his second. Tamara's mother had died in childbirth, and Ezerbaal had remarried not long after. So the only mother Tamara had known was Ishara, her half-sister's mother.

From the beginning, Ishara had favored her own daughter over Tamara, and Aylat-Saba was also the apple of her father's eye. Tamara was dark and tan like her late mother Sasani, while Aylat-Saba had blonde hair like her mother. Both daughters had inherited their father's dark, almond-shaped oriental eyes, and both were equally beautiful in their own way.

Ezerbaal was an ambitious man, but his wife was even more ambitious. As soon as he could afford to build a bigger house, Ishara made him do so. When his wealth increased, she insisted the house be made larger and more grand. She dressed like a queen and had a chestful of fine jewelry, and the more ostentatious that Ishara became, the more the real queen resented her. The only thing that saved her, perhaps, was the queen's death.

When Ezerbaal was a younger man and the kingdom not quite so rich, he had come to know the king while he was still a prince. Prince Agra loved to sneak out of the palace and roam the streets, seeking the pleasures of an ordinary man. That is, an ordinary man who had plenty of coin in his pocket. It was on one these excursions that Ezerbaal and the prince became friends after Ezerbaal helped him escape a gang of hooligans who thought that Agra had cheated them at dice. He had of course, but Ezerbaal didn't know that when he spirited Agra away in his father's cellar while he watched the street toughs running around looking for them. They banged on the cellar door seeking entry, but it held fast and afterwards, the prince revealed himself to Ezerbaal.

After he became king, their contact was strictly formal. But after the death of Agra's wife, the king became despondent, so Ishara came up with an idea. A grand banquet hall had been the latest addition to their home, so she suggested that Ezerbaal throw a great feast in honor of his old friend. _And_ invite all the important people in the kingdom, of course. The day of the feast arrived and the king's sons spared no expense in turning it into a festival for the whole kingdom, complete with a parade and plenty of public entertainment. The royal entourage entered Ezerbaal's house and as the princes dismounted, their eyes fell upon the daughters of their host, particularly Aylat-Saba whose gold-and-honey hair made her stand out in a city full of darker-haired women.

Agragail, the eldest, was already betrothed, but saw the fair-haired lovely as a likely concubine. But his younger brother Salim was truly smitten by her and after the feast, went to his father and begged him to arrange his marriage to Aylat-Saba. King Agra thought such an alliance with one of the kingdom's wealthiest men would be a fitting match for his younger son, so he agreed. Of course, Ezerbaal was overjoyed at the thought of being ennobled by having a princess as a daughter, and in her mind Ishara played with all the different titles that might be conferred upon her and her family. The thought that her friends might have to bow to her in the streets and address her as 'my lady' filled her with expectation.

When Ezerbaal's daughters heard that the prince wanted to marry one of them, they were thrilled. Of course Tamara thought it had to be her, since she was the eldest and should be married first. But when Ezerbaal broke the news that the prince wanted Aylat-Saba, Tamara threw a tantrum and ran to her room. The sound of things being smashed and stomped-on filled the house, and Ezerbaal couldn't get her to open her door. Finally Ishara forced her way in and told Tamara to behave or be thrown out into the street.

"Throw me out," she exclaimed, "I get nothing anyway. Aylat-Saba gets _everything_, and now she's getting a prince. He should be _mine_. _I'm_ the eldest. He's mine! Mine!" Then Tamara went back to trashing her room. Despite Ishara's threats, Ezerbaal had no intention of putting his eldest daughter out, and after she calmed down he dutifully replaced every broken object in her room. After all, he'd done it before. Tamara's nickname, behind her back of course, was Tantruma and her temper was famous. But it didn't help that Ishara clearly favored her own daughter over the that of another woman, even if they shared the same father. Breaking things, stealing toys and playing nasty tricks on her baby sister had been Tamara's way of getting back since the two of them were small.

As expected, Tamara was plotting ways to ruin Aylat-Saba's wedding and gain the prince for herself. But when Ishara overheard Tamara sharing her plots with girlfriends, she grabbed Tamara by the hair and dragged her away. "You will do _nothing_," she warned. "This is the prince. What you're talking about is treason and I won't hear of it. I'll kill you myself if I have to."

"Kill me then," said Tamara, "You've wanted to anyway."

"How dare you," said Ishara. "I'm your mother!"

"No you're _not_," screamed Tamara, "You're _her_ mother, not mine! And I will _not_ live in this house while she lives in a palace!"

"Then go! And good riddance to you," Ishara yelled back. She kicked Tamara's backside out the door, slammed the door behind her and threw the bolt across it. Tamara charged the door, but it didn't budge and no amount of screaming in the street convinced Ishara to open it and let her angry stepdaughter back inside.

"Treat me like a tramp and I'll be one," she grumbled, and headed for the nearest tavern. It wouldn't be the first time that Tamara had soothed her bruised ego with the attentions of admiring men, and if one had enough coin in his pocket and was sufficiently handsome, then her favors were even more available. Her dual life was aided by the fact that new men were constantly passing through town with the caravans, so Tamara could always find fresh diversions without worrying that someone who knew her might find out.

As for Aylat-Saba, she busied herself with preparations for her impending wedding, aided by her new friends who all hoped to be her ladies-in-waiting after she became Princess. But Aylat-Saba had always been modest and unassuming, so her growing position of influence went unnoticed by her. She simply thought the girls wanted to be her friends. Aylat-Saba didn't love the prince, in fact she no feelings for him at all. But out of obedience to her father, if this was the man he had chosen for her, then it was her duty to marry him and be as dutiful a wife as she had been a daughter.

Unknown to the people of Basenji, much of their good fortune was owed to a supernatural benefactor, Baalmisha, Amir of the Blue Jinn. A powerful efrit with many jinn under his command, King Agra's father had made a deal with him to save the city. The rains had failed, the springs had dried up, and people and livestock were dying. This, of course, was all Baalmisha's doing. In return for a favor to be rendered at a future date, Baalmisha restored the spring and the city became an important oasis and caravan stop. The rest was history.

When Agra became king, Baalmisha appeared to him and told him of the deal his father had made. Although he was afraid, Agra demanded that Baalmisha leave his throne room. Baalmisha lifted the new king off his throne with the Hand of the Mind, then closed his fist. The king began to choke, struggling against the invisible magic force that held him in its grip. Baalmisha laughed wickedly as he watched the mortal potentate squirm. Then he released him, dropping him back on his throne. "Know fear, mortal," the evil jinn boomed, "For I am Baalmisha, Amir of the Blue Jinn. And it is within my power to destroy you _and_ your entire kingdom. All you have, all this wealth, is because of _me_. And what I have given, I can easily take away. I can make your spring dry up as it did in your father's day." Then he pointed at King Agra and added, "And everyone will be blaming _you_!" The next instant, Baalmisha disappeared with a flash accompanied by a thunderclap and a puff of smoke. "One day, mortal," came his disembodied voice, "I will demand a favor from you. And you must grant it or pay the consequences. You and your entire kingdom!"

The throne room shook from the jinn's mighty voice, then all was quiet. The king's retainers entered the room shortly afterward. "Did you hear it?" the young king asked, but they had heard nothing.

And the powerful jinn would soon appear to demand his favor from the king. For his eyes had fallen upon Aylat-Saba the day that she was brought to the apartments in the palace where she would reside until her wedding day, when she would move in with Prince Salim. Baalmisha was enraptured by her beauty. He had lived thousands of years and beheld many mortal beauties, but Aylat-Saba was the most exquisite he had ever seen. "Such beauty cannot be allowed to fade," he said to himself, rubbing his blue beard. "And no mortal man deserves to possess such beauty. Only a lord of jinn such as I."

Aylat-Saba was settling into her new quarters when it began to fill with blue smoke. Fearing a fire, she was about to call out, when the smoke took the form of Baalmisha and he materialized before her. "Be not afraid," he said in the most comforting tone he could manage. "For I am Baalmisha, Amir of the Blue Jinn and protector of Basenji. Your beauty has caught my eye, and it is my desire that it never fade."

Aylat-Saba tried to be as gracious as possible. "I thank you for your compliment, lord jinn. But one day the compliments will fade with my beauty."

"No," said Baalmisha, "It shall not."

"But how can that be?" she asked, "Is your magic so great that you can freeze time? Or perhaps you possess an elixir of perpetual youth?"

"I have not," he replied, "Nor have I need of one. Nor must I freeze time… for an immortal."

"But I am not immortal," she said, "I am very much a mortal woman, exactly as God made me and my mother bore me."

"And it is within my power to change that," he answered, "To make you immortal, so your beauty will never fade."

"I am flattered that you would consider me worthy of such a gift," she replied, "But I have no desire to be immortal. Why should I wish to watch my husband grow old and die, and my children and their children, as well? While I remain young and beautiful? Besides," she continued, "The people would never accept me. They would insist that Prince Salim divorce me and banish me from the kingdom."

Baalmisha laughed. "My dear," he said, "Such concerns are beyond a jinn. We exist in a world that is above such trifles."

"A husband and a family are _not_ trifles," she said crossly, "They are the essence of life itself."

"For mortals, yes," he replied, "But not for the jinn."

"But I am _not_ jinn," she retorted.

"Ah… But my dear, you are," countered Baalmisha. "The wine you just drank has already begun its work."

Aylat-Saba looked over at the elegant pitcher of wine that had been waiting for her when she'd arrived. The day had been hectic as she'd prepared for the move, and the soothing sweet wine had warmed her inside and calmed her down. But now that warm comfort was gone, and she felt some kind of energy flowing around inside her. She was breathing faster, but it wasn't from fear. She should be afraid, but she wasn't. It was that mysterious energy, and it felt like she was vibrating faster and faster.

Baalmisha smiled with satisfaction, rubbing his beard and chuckling. "It's coming my dear, it's coming. Can you feel it?"

Aylat-Saba took one great heaving breath. It would the last mortal breath she would ever take. She felt herself evaporating and looked down. Her body from the waist down had already turned to smoke. "What's… happening… to me?" she cried out as the rest of her body turned to smoke. A flowing column of smoke stood where Aylat-Saba had been. "What's happening to me?" she cried again, her voice emerging from the flowing smoke.

Baalmisha laughed with satisfaction. "You are jinn, my dear," he said. "Now all you must do is take form, and I shall show you how. Visualize yourself solid again," he commanded, "You can do it. _Know_ that you can do it." But Aylat Saba remained a whirling cloud. "Do it!" he commanded again, and the column of smoke changed back into Aylat-Saba.

She looked down and saw her body whole and solid. "Will that happen to me again?" she asked.

"Whenever you wish it," he replied. "You are jinn now, and such is your nature. You can be solid, or insubstantial as smoke. No mortal hand may touch you unless you will it. And no earthly thing can harm you. You can fly faster than the wind. And once you have been someplace, you can return there in the wink of eye. Your new body knows no barriers. You can pass through walls, ceilings, floors and locked doors as if they weren't there."

Aylat-Saba examined herself. Nothing seemed to have changed. She felt solid, but she decided to see for herself. She went to her vanity and picked up the polished brass mirror that laid there. She held it to her face and shrieked. "I'm not there!" she cried, "What happened to me? Where's my reflection?"

"The jinn do not cast reflections," he replied. "If you wish to see yourself, you need a magic mirror. A jinn mirror."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes," he answered, "And so do you. Put down that mortal mirror, then put out your hand as if you were holding one."

Aylat-Saba put the brass mirror down, and warily did what Baalmisha had told her. "Now what?" she said.

"What is it that you want?" the smirking jinn replied.

"A mirror," she said testily, "A mirror so I can see myself."

"Then wish it, my dear. Wish it and it will appear."

She held her slightly closed hand out in front of her and stared at it. "I wish for a mirror," she said, "Where I can see myself." Nothing happened.

Baalmisha laughed. "Not like that, my dear," he said. "Visualize it. In your head. Then _will_ it to appear." He leaned closer, "And _know_ that you can do it."

Aylat-Saba concentrated, frowning from the effort, but nothing happened.

"You don't need to mar your lovely face with such frowns," said Baalmisha. "You're trying too hard. You are jinn, and whatever you wish for, is. If you can turn to smoke, you can certainly materialize a magic mirror."

"But I _can't_," she said with frustration.

"Ahh, but you _can_," he countered.

"No I _can't_," she shouted.

"Yes you _can_," he shouted back.

"No… I… _can't_," she yelled, charging at him to strike him. But just as she reached him, he disappeared and reappeared across the room, laughing at her.

"Oooh," she fumed, charging at him again. And again he disappeared and reappeared across the room, laughing.

"I'll get you," she screamed. Only this time, _she_ disappeared and instantly appeared next to him.

He grabbed her wrists and she struggled angrily. "Ver-ry _good_," he said, pleased at her performance. "You've learned to translate." He freed her wrists. "Now where's that mirror?"

Aylat-Saba scowled, held up her hand and blinked. A bejeweled mirror appeared in her hand unlike any mirror she'd ever seen. Its face was clear like crystal, not colored like the polished metal mirrors she was used to. And in it, she saw her face in all its natural colors. "I can see myself," she said in amazement. "And I _am_ beautiful… Truly beautiful."

"Yes you are," he admired.

"But I could never see my complexion," she continued, "It was always colored by the metal."

"And that complexion will never fade," said Baalmisha. "No wrinkle will ever spoil that lovely face. And your golden hair shall always remain so. And the sparkle in your eyes will never diminish. You are immortal, my dear, and perpetually beautiful."

Aylat-Saba needed time for that to sink in. "What about…" she began to say.

"Everything has changed," said Baalmisha. "From this day forward, you are Aylat-Saba of the Golden Jinn."

"But my family…"

"Go to them, if you must," he said, "But be ready. They will fear you, as all mortals fear us."

"No," she insisted, "They will not. I will explain everything."

Baalmisha chuckled wickedly. "You'll see," he said, as he vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Aylat-Saba thought about her father and mother, and instantly found herself in their midst. Her mother screamed and her father turned quickly, "Ishara, what's wrong?"

Ishara pointed at Aylat-Saba, shaking her head but too frightened to make a sound.

"Mother," smiled Aylat-Saba, coming towards her.

"No!" screamed Ishara, "You're a _ghost!_ Stay away from me!" She ran around the room crying and moaning, "My daughter is dead! My only daughter is _dead_! Oh what will become of us? What about the prince?"

"Mother, I am _not_ a ghost," Aylat-Saba said firmly.

"But… But… You just _appeared_! Right there in front of me," she replied, shaking with fear. "First you weren't there… And then…"

"Oh _nonsense_," huffed Ezerbaal. "You just didn't _notice_ her. Isn't that right?" he said to Aylat-Saba.

"Well…" she replied sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" asked her father, while her mother shivered in the corner still eyeing her with fear.

"Oh… Nothing is _wrong_," she said as she fished for the words to tell them. "It's just…"

"Just… What?" her father asked sternly. "Were you cast out of the palace? Did the prince reject you?"

"Oh no," she said, "Nothing like _that_. In fact, the prince was overjoyed to see me. And we talked about the wedding and…"

"But what," her father demanded again, "Tell me!"

"There's just one… teensy tiny thing," she smiled uneasily. "Not much really…"

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I'm a genie," she replied. "The Amir of the Blue Jinn turned me into a genie."

"What!"

"It's true," she replied, "Behold." Aylat-Saba blinked her eyes and disappeared. Her mother fainted in the corner. "Oh mother," she said, and popped in leaning over her.

"Stay away from her," her father demanded. "You're _not_ my daughter. What have you done with my daughter?"

"But father, I _am_ your daughter," she said, "I'm Aylat-Saba, your youngest daughter, the one you love."

"But how can this be?" he said. "My daughter is _mortal_. She can't disappear like that. And she never dabbled in sorcery. Tamara, yes, I would believe that of her. But not Ayalat-Saba. So I ask you again, what have you done with my daughter?"

Perhaps it was the tension of the moment, and perhaps it was her new genie nature. Perhaps a bit of both. But Aylat-Saba's frustration got the better of her and she blinked. Her father rose into the air, crying out, "Help! Help me! I'm in the clutches of an evil jinn!"

"Be quiet, father," she said, and instantly his voice was silenced. He touched his throat and tried to shout, but nothing came out. His voice box was paralyzed. "Now listen to me," she said. "I _am_ your daughter. I _am_ Aylat-Saba. Only now I'm a genie. The Amir of the Blue Jinn did this to me. He said my beauty should never fade and that I should be immortal, and then he turned me into genie. I didn't ask for this, father, and I'm going to ask him to change me back. But if he can't, or if he refuses, then I can't marry the prince. I can't marry _any_ mortal man. But I _can_ stay with you and protect you and…" She looked at her father, flailing there in the air and realized what she should say next. "And increase your fortune. After all," she smiled, "I _am_ a genie."

Her father looked down at her and realized the implications of what she was saying. She restored his voice. "May I come down now?"

"Certainly father," she said, and with a blink, he was lowered gently to the floor.

Up above, at the top of the stairs, Tamara had heard the commotion and came running from her room. She'd heard everything that was said. "Aylat-Saba's a _genie?_" she whispered, "And she's _immortal?_ That bitch gets _everything_. I'm gonna find that Blue Jinn and make him change _me_, too."

Meanwhile, Ezerbaal summoned enough courage to hug his daughter. She felt the same… Still soft, and warm and cuddly in his arms. She smelled the same… her hair, her skin. She looked up at him. "You see, father? It's me. It's really me. The only thing that's changed is… well… I have these powers now. And I promise I'll use them to help you any way I can. As for mother," she said, looking over at her slumped in the corner, "I'm sure she'll accept it once she sees what I can do for her." Then Aylat-Saba gently pushed away from her father, put her hands together as if in prayer, kneeled before him and bowed her head. "I am Aylat-Saba of the Golden Jinn," she intoned, "And if it be your will, I shall serve you all your days." Then she looked up at him and said, "Master." She didn't know where that came from, but something inside her had told her to do it.

Her father looked down at her with a mixture of curiosity, amazement and warmth. "My daughter's a genie," he said quietly, then louder, "My daughter's a genie." He smiled broadly and exclaimed again, "My daughter's a genie!" He began to dance a jig around the room chanting, "My daughter's a ge-nie, my daughter's a ge-nie."

Aylat-Saba rose and smiled as she watched the spectacle. "I'm glad you're so pleased father," she said, "I was afraid you'd tell me to go. That's what the Amir of the Blue Jinn said."

"Go?" he replied. "My dear, you're my daughter. My favorite daughter."

Up at the top of the stairs Tamara scowled, "I _knew_ it! I knew that's what you thought, you old rat." She screwed up her face and mocked her father, "I love you both the same," then she sneered, "Liar."

"My favorite daughter," Ezerbaal went on, "My very favorite daughter. The one who was always good. The one who was always obedient. The one who never gave me any trouble." He hugged her again. "Oh Aylat-Saba, this is wonderful. Just wonderful."

"Is it, father?" she asked, her head on his shoulder.

"Why of course," he smiled as he held her out before him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"What about the prince?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Didn't you hear what I said father? I'm a genie now…"

"Yes, yes," he nodded.

"That means I'm immortal, father."

"Yes, that's wonderful."

"Father, you're not listening…"

"Of course I'm listening…"

"Father," she said firmly, "The prince needs a _wife_. One who can give him _children_. One that can give him _sons_. Father, I'm immortal now. I can't _have_ children. I can't marry any mortal man."

"Of course you can," he replied with a nervous smile. "You're _betrothed_. The wedding preparations are already underway… You've moved into the palace…" The look on Ezerbaal's face and the tone of his voice betrayed the fact that what Aylat-Saba had been saying was starting to sink in, and each sentence was more like an argument against the marriage than encouragement for it. Aylat-Saba returned his gaze in silence. "You mean…" he finally said, "You mean… You _can't_ marry him?" Then his tone changed from desperation to challenging, "Or you _won't?_ Did you do this to get out of marrying him? Because I know you were only doing this for me. It was your _sister_ who wanted him, not you."

"Father, how can you say that? I didn't ask for this…"

"But you've ruined me, don't you see?" he pleaded. "We may have to go into exile."

Aylat-Saba folded her arms defiantly. "Not while _I _ have anything to say about it."

He started wandering in circles, shaking his head. "What are we going to do? What will the king do? What will we tell the prince?"

"The truth," she said simply. "The truth is always best. You said that."

"Well… yes," he said, "In your personal life. But this is business, my dear. Strictly business. I give _you_ in marriage to the prince, the family benefits, the prince gets a lovely and obedient wife. Everybody's happy."

"Not everybody," Tamara scowled quietly at the top of the stairs.

"But now…" he went on, shaking his head in despair.

"Do you believe for one moment," said Aylat-Saba, "That the prince would consent to marry me once he knew I was jinn?"

"Why wouldn't he?" replied her father. "A beautiful wife with magic powers? What king wouldn't want a wife like that? Think of what she could…"

"He's not going the be king," she interrupted, "Agragail is the eldest."

"But when Salim has you…"

"How dare you, father!" said Aylat-saba, "How dare you? I would _never_ use my powers like that. Ever!" And her anger made her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Aylat-Saba! Sweetheart!" he called, looking around, "Loving daughter! Come back, please come back."

"She gone," came Tamara's voice from the top of the stairs, "She's _gone_. And maybe she'll _never_ come back."

"Don't you _ever_ say that," Ezerbaal said as she descended the stairs, smirking. "She's your sister."

"_Half_-sister," she corrected. "And now, she's not even _that_. She's a genie. She's not even human."

"She's still my daughter," he insisted, "And that makes her _your_ sister."

Tamara laughed defiantly. "So what are you going to do now? Now that you've lost your favorite daughter?" Ezerbaal gasped. "Yes, I heard you," she went on, "I heard everything. But don't worry. I always knew you loved her best."

"I gave you _everything_," he said, "Everything you wanted."

"Yes," she smirked, "And I _did_ whatever I wanted, unlike good little obedient Aylat-Saba. So I guess…" she smiled naughtily, "I guess I _did_ get the better deal."

"And now you have to help me," he said, "I know how devious you are. We need to figure out a way to keep the prince from finding out. Aylat-Saba will do as she's told, like always. We just have keep her from doing anything magic where the prince can see. Of course," he continued, "She'll be free to use her powers for _our_ benefit. She's already promised to."

"And what happens when, year after year, she bears no children?" asked Tamara, "Not even a miscarriage? And even if the prince doesn't put her aside, it won't be long before everyone notices that she hasn't aged…"

"People age differently," he excused, "That won't mean anything."

"And after fifty years when she's mourning at his funeral and still looks twenty? What then?"

"Whose funeral?" came a voice from the corner. "Not my daughter," said Ishara as she stood, "Not my Aylat-Saba… Not now, just before her wedding..."

"We were talking about the prince," sneered Tamara.

"The prince died? Oh no!" Tamara started laughing. "How dare you laugh at something like that!" said Ishara, "Why, it's treason, that's what it is!"

"I'm laughing at _you_, mother," said Tamara, "Laughing at an old fool."

"Show some respect for your mother," snapped Ezerbaal.

Tamara just laughed. "I wonder what the prince will do when he finds his betrothed is just a puff of smoke? He'll be needing another bride then, won't he?" Ishara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You'll tell him _nothing_," shouted Ezerbaal, "If I have to chain you up in this house!"

"I wonder what Aylat-Saba would think of that?" she said. "You, chaining up your own daughter like a common slave. Why, she'll make the chains fall right off me. After all, we know how kind-hearted she is…."

"We're not telling the prince _anything_!" Ezerbaal insisted. "Why does he need to know? If she's beautiful and comes to him on his wedding night like a proper bride…"

"And turns to smoke on her first orgasm," Tamara snickered.

Ishara charged over and slapped her face. "Hold your filthy tongue," she scolded, "I will not have such filthy talk in my house!"

Tamara scowled and headed for the door. "Come back here," said Ishara, chasing after her, but Tamara was already gone. "Tamara come back here," Ishara called after her, "Come back now or don't _ever_ come back!" Ishara slammed the door and burst into tears. "What's happening? Please tell me. Something's wrong with Aylat-Saba. Tell me."

"What you saw…" he answered, "What made you faint… Remember?"

"No… No," Ishara said, shaking her head. "I can't believe it. Not my daughter. She can't be… She can't be dead. She can't be a ghost."

"She's _not_ a ghost," he replied, "She's a genie. Someone called the Blue Jinn turned her into a genie."

"But why? Why would anyone do such a thing?" she said, "Turn my little girl into an evil spirit."

"She's not an evil spirit," he said, "She's a genie."

"All jinn are evil. Troublemakers," she responded, "They torment us for pleasure. And now my sweet little girl is one of them. Oh god!..." Ishara fell her knees, bawling.

"Now, now," said Ezerbaal, trying to comfort her. But Ishara was disconsolate. "Oh Ayalat-Saba,"  
he called out, "I wish you were here to explain everything."

Aylat-Saba popped into the middle of the room. "You summoned me, father?"

Ishara looked up and screamed, pointing at Aylat-Saba. "There! You see…? You see what she did? She just… appeared!"

"I can do that now, mother," Aylat-Saba said softly, "And much more." She started towards her parents, smiling.

"No!" screamed Ishara, "Stay away from me! Evil spirit! Evil spirit!" Ishara struggled with Ezerbaal, trying to get away.

"No she's _not_," he kept saying, "She's _not_ an evil spirit," but Ishara kept struggling.

Finally Aylat-Saba said firmly, "Mother, calm yourself," then she blinked. Suddenly Ishara was quiet and composed. "Let her go," she told her father. "Here, sit down," she motioned to the table, and helped her mother into a chair. "Let me get you some wine," she said, then blinked up a golden goblet full of her mother's favorite wine. Ezerbaal looked on with pleasure, imagining the many fine things they could have with Aylat-Saba's new powers. She gave her mother the wine, then sat down next to her. "Now what do you want to ask me?" she smiled, "Ask me anything." She put her hand on Ishara's, but Ishara quickly jerked it away. Then slowly, she reached out for her daughter's hand. She touched it gingerly at first, then ran her fingers over it.

"You're _warm_," she said.

"What did you expect?"

"I… I…" Ishara said hesitantly.

"It's _me_, mother. Aylat-Saba, your daughter," she said. "I'm _real_. I'm not a ghost or a spirit. I'm really here." Aylat-Saba smiled softly and gazed into her mother's eyes,

"You were always so beautiful… So warm… So lovely," Ishara said. Aylat-Saba smiled. "That's why I can't stand to lose you," she continued.

"You're not losing me mother," she replied, "I'm not going _anywhere_." She paused, then added, "Unless you want me to…"

"No, no," replied signs.

"Then I'll stay," Aylat-Saba smiled.

Ishara smiled back, then asked, "But what about the prince? You must return to the palace and marry him."

Aylat-Saba's smile dropped. "Mother, I can't."

"You see?" bellowed Ezerbaal.

"Why not?" Ishara asked in amazement, "He's a _prince!_"

"Mother, I can't marry _any_ mortal man, now that I'm a genie," she answered.

"Why not? You're…"

"Mother," Aylat-Saba interrupted, "I'm immortal, and immortals don't need to reproduce. The prince will want children."

"How are you sure?" her mother asked, "How are you sure you can't have children?"

"Trust me, I know," Aylat-Saba replied.

"Then you can adopt!" Ezerbaal offered cheerfully.

"Father…" groaned Aylat-Saba.

"Then get this Blue Jinn, or whoever he is, to change you back," her mother said.

"I'm not so sure," sighed Aylat-Saba.

"What?" her parents exclaimed.

"When I left you last," Aylat-Saba started to say.

"You disappeared in a puff of smoke," her father interrupted.

"That's because I was angry at you and wanted to get away," said Aylat-Saba, "So I found myself atop the Pinnacle of Basenji."

"The Pinnacle?" cried her mother, "My god, you could have fallen!"

"No mother, I can't fall," Aylat-Saba replied. "Genies can't fall. We can fly."

"Oh my…" said her mother.

"Yes. So I flew off to find the Amir and ask him to change me back. But while I was flying…" Aylat-Saba paused a moment, then said with an blissful smile, "Oh mother, you have no idea what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Flying, mother," she answered, "Soaring up there, even above the birds. It's the most amazing feeling I've ever had. And I'm afraid…"

"Yes? What?" said her mother cautiously.

Aylat-Saba looked down. "I'm afraid don't want to lose that," she said, "I _want_ to be able to fly." She looked up earnestly at her mother. "You remember when I was a little girl? That was always my biggest wish. To fly. And I could, in my dreams. But now…" she sighed and smiled, "My dream has come true."

"What are you saying?" her mother said with dread.

"I don't _want_ to not be a genie," Aylat-Saba responded. "I don't _want _the Amir to change me back. I don't _want_ to lose my powers." Her mother was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well you don't have to, my dear," her father advised with a smile. "We just keep it our little secret." He waved a cautioning finger at her and added, "You'll never do anything magic that the prince can see."

"Father, you don't understand…"

"But I understand perfectly," he said. "You're a genie now. But besides that, nothing has changed. You can do… little _favors_ for the prince," he said with sly smile, "But he doesn't have to know how."

"Father, I told you. I can't do that," Aylat-Saba said.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't honest," she answered.

"Honest, shmonest," he said with a dismissive wave, "Think of your family. Think of your country! Imagine how powerful Basenji could become with a genie as queen!"

"I'm _not_ going to be queen, father," she said sternly. "I told you. I'd never use my powers to usurp the rightful king. And that's Agragail, not Salim." She folded her arms defiantly and added, "Besides, I'm _not_ marrying the prince, and that's final!"

Ezerbaal stood up and tore his garment. "You have _killed_ me!" he cried, "Killed me dead. Right here. Right here in my own house! Oh what have I done, daughter, to deserve such disrespect? Such _contempt!_"

"I am _not_ being disrespectful," she replied.

"Then do as you're told," he demanded, "Do as you've always done. Be obedient. Marry the prince."

"I am jinn, father. I cannot." Ezerbaal groaned loudly and fell back into his chair. "I'm _not_ defying you," she said calmly, "I'm being _honest_. What do you think the prince will do… What do you think the _king_ will do… When they find out I'm a genie? That I can't give Salim an heir? What will other kingdoms do?"

Ezerbaal sat up and leaned across the table at her. "They will _fear_ us," he sneered. "Why, we wouldn't even _need_ an army. Just you! Why, you could call up a whirlwind! Or conjure up a wall. Or…"

"Father," Aylat-Saba sighed sadly, "Oh father, I've never seen you like this. I've never seen this side of you. And I don't like it…" Aylat-Saba hung her head, then looked up at him. "Goodbye, father," she said, beginning to fade. She turned her mother and said, "Goodbye, mother." And she was gone.

At the palace, Tamara had gotten past the guards by saying she wanted to see her sister. They escorted her to Aylat-Saba's apartments, then left. After she was sure they'd gone, Tamara went looking for Prince Salim. She found him in the antechamber of the throne room with his father, King Agra. Both looked despondent. "What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Salim, "We didn't summon you."

"I have something very important to tell you," she replied. "Something important to the entire kingdom. It concerns my sister…"

Salim and the king covered their faces. "Please, not now," said the king. "We have much to consider."

"I know, my lords," said Tamara, "The wedding. That's…"

"There will _be_ no wedding," Salim replied firmly. "My betrothed has been taken from me."

"Aylat-Saba? '

"Who else would I mean?" said Salim testily.

"But that's what I came to talk to you about," said Tamara. "You see, my sister…"

"Your sister belongs to the Amir of the Blue Jinn," replied the king, "And there's _nothing_ we can do about it."

"But you're the _king_…"

"And as king I am bound by choices made by those who came before me," he said. "You see, my father did a very foolish thing. He was desperate to save the kingdom from destruction, so he made a deal with a very powerful, but evil jinn. And today, the jinn has come to collect. He has demanded Aylat-Saba." Tamara's jaw dropped. "And he has already taken her," the king went on, "Her chambers are empty. She is gone."

"But…" Tamara was about to say that she'd seen her sister, but stopped. The gears in her devious little brain started spinning. "So… your majesty… my lord prince… What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" said the prince.

"Well," said Tamara, "We're in this together. We're practically family," she smiled. "Maybe we can do something… My family, that is."

"There's nothing that can be done," the king said firmly. "The Amir of the Blue Jinn has taken her for himself, and there is nothing we can offer in exchange."

"Well perhaps," Tamara smiled slyly, "There is some _other_ solution. After all, the wedding's been announced. The guests are on their way… Some from great distances." The two men stared at her coldly. She went on, "The preparations, my lords. All that work…"

"Yes?" barked the king.

"Well," she smiled sheepishly, "It would be _terrible_ to let all that go to waste, now would it…?"

"What are you _saying_?" snarled the king. "That we should _celebrate_ this infamy?"

"Oh _no_, your majesty," she said hastily, "I'm saying… I'm saying…"

"Out with it," the king commanded.

"I'm saying…" She smiled, and added hopefully, "We could still have a wedding?"

They both frowned. "Who would I marry?" said the prince.

"Why… me," she said, "If you would have me."

The prince stared at her and his eyes narrowed. "You conniving _vixen_," he scowled. "Your sister is in the clutches of an evil jinn, lost forever. And you would offer _yourself_ in her place?"

"Well... Yes," smiled Tamara.

"Begone from this place," the prince yelled, "And be thankful if my father doesn't banish you!'

"But…But."

"Guards," ordered the prince, "Escort this wench from the palace. She is never to enter again without expressed permission from my father."

"But my prince," Tamara pleaded as the guards seized her and led her away, "The wedding," she called back, "The preparations. The people expect…"

"The people expect more than the likes of _you_ as their princess," Salim shouted back. "My heart is _broken_. My hope for the future is _gone_. You are _no_ substitute for Aylat-Saba."

"Please, my prince, please…" she called back, struggling against the guards. Disgusted with fighting her, they lifted her off her feet and carried her over their heads, kicking and screaming. They carried her that way out the palace gate, and dropped her in the street. "How dare you," she shouted back as a crowd gathered, "You haven't heard the last of me. This I swear." She spat on the ground, wheeled angrily and strode away. When she passed an empty stall in the marketplace, she went inside, sat down on the floor, and cried.

The throne room of Baalmisha's palace in the Realm of the Jinn was appropriately decorated in shades of blue. Standing at attention all around the room were his entourage of efrits, male genies created from celestial fire. Smokeless fire, the same that had illuminated the burning bush without consuming it. Their appearance was like men, but not exactly. Some had horns coming out of various places on their bodies. Some were scaly like reptiles, and a few of _them_ even had forked tongues. The one who stood at the foot of the Amir's throne had faces that kept changing. On either side of that throne were two who had the appearance of men on fire, their faces obscured by the flames.

Baalmisha sat on his throne and addressed Aylat-Saba, who stood alone before him in the middle of the room. "Well, my dear. What do you think of your new dominion?"

Aylat-Saba looked around at the bizarre beings who attended him. "I like it not," she answered. "Their look disturbs me. I am not comfortable here."

"But they are jinn, like you," he said, "Only they are efrits, beings of living fire, as am I." The Amir stood, put his hands together above his head, and became a figure of burning light. The light was so bright, Aylat-Saba had to shade her eyes.

"Please my lord, it is too bright," she said.

"Too bright for mortal eyes," he said, "But not for yours. Not for the eyes of a jinn. There is no sight in the heavens or on earth that _we_ cannot behold."

"Are you going to change me to be like you?" she asked warily.

"Your transformation is complete," he said.

"But I don't want to burn," she said. "Please tell me I won't burn."

"We do not burn," he replied. "We are fire jinn, made of fire that does not consume. We are considered the most beautiful beings in all God's creation. You, my dear, are a lillit, an air jinn," he replied, "Your beauty, marvelous as it is, still does not compare to ours in the eyes of the heavenly host."

"I have heard, my lord, that the efrits were cast out of heaven for such arrogance," she said, "That you even challenged God."

The hall full of efrits grumbled and snarled. "Silence!" Baalmisha commanded. He changed back into the form that Aylat-Saba had first seen him in, then held out his hand to her. "This is your new Amiress," he boomed, "My consort. You will show her proper respect." The efrits grumbled, but fell silent.

"What do you mean… your consort?" said Aylat-Saba.

"You are to be with me as you would have been with that puny mortal Salim. Only so much more," he answered. "The Amiress of the Blue Jinn, with all these minions at your command. You will stand beside me, and act in my name." Aylat-Saba shivered. "Come," he said, gesturing to his side, "Come and take your place beside me.

"No! Never!" she cried, "I would _never_ stand by your side. You're _evil_, and I want _nothing_ to do with you. Send me home," she demanded, "I want to go home!"

The efrits grumbled again and eyed Aylat-Saba. "I will give you time to reconsider," he said, pointing at her.

"I don't nee…" Aylat-Saba disappeared in a puff of smoke before she could even finish the word.

Tamara finished crying and turned her thoughts towards revenge. But the only way to get even with the prince and his father was to get power, and she knew where she could get it. She went to the caravanserai and stood on the outskirts of the tents and the tethered animals. There she raised her hands to the sky, closed her eyes and intoned, "Oh Blue Jinn, my master, my lord. I summon you. I crave a boon. Answer my call, I pray you." She waited… and nothing happened. Only the wind rustling the palms. She tried again. Still nothing. Eventually it got dark and the desert chill raised goose bumps on her bare shoulders. "I'll find you, Blue Jinn, I'll find you. I deserve to be a genie as much as my sister. No, even more."

The main streets of the city were illuminated by marvelous lamps that burned an invisible fuel called fiery air. They shone day and night, though in the daytime their light was overpowered by the sun. They were the work of a philosopher named M'shwana Raz who was said to have studied in Egypt. He had taken the noxious black ooze from a pool on the edge of town, and boiled it to get the fiery air. It also produced a thick black substance that he used in some of his cures. People said Raz could cure any illness, and many considered him a sorcerer.

Tamara lifted the heavy bronze knocker on his outer door and left it drop. The sound echoed from behind the door. When no one answered, she knocked again. This time a slot slid open in the door and a pair of eerie blue eyes peered out. "Who disturbs our musings?" came a voice from inside.

"Master Raz, my name is Tamara and I have a request of you."

"I'm not Master Raz," came the voice, "I'm his servant Panouryos. What do you want?"

"I want to communicate with someone, and need you master's skills to do it," she replied.

"Then hire a scribe," Panouryos said, "Now go away."

Tamara stuck a coin flatways in the slot before it could close. "I have no need for a scribe," she said, "I am educated… and I can pay."

Panouryos opened the slot just enough to take the coin, then closed it. Tamara prepared to bang on the door and yell, when it opened. A short, pallid man with ginger hair greeted her. "Come into the anteroom," he said, "I will see if my master will receive you."

She followed him into a room that was bare except for couches along the wall. Obviously Master Raz was used to having visitors. "Wait here," he said. A short while later a man came in through a curtain wearing a dark hooded robe that touched the floor. He lifted the cowl to reveal a man with piercing dark eyes, his head shaven of all hair in the Egyptian hieromantic tradition. His face had a look of age even though there wasn't a wrinkle on it. There was just something ancient about it.

"What may I do for you, young lady?" he said. His voice was deep and soothing. "It's been a long time since I've received a beautiful female caller."

"Thank you Master Raz," she said. "My name is Tamara, and I've heard that you possess much wisdom… Much _ancient_ wisdom."

"True wisdom stands the test of time," he answered, "What wisdom do you seek?"

"The secret of summoning jinn," she replied.

"Summoning jinn is quite simple," he said, "And there are many spells to do it. You have no need for my skills." He began to put his cowl back up.

"I need to summon a _special_ jinn," Tamara said, "A _very_ special jinn. A _powerful_ jinn. A lord among jinn."

Intrigued, M'shwana Raz lowered his cowl and turned to her. "And who is this jinn?" he asked. "Does it have a name?"

"_His_ name is the Blue Jinn," she said, "And I seek a favor from him."

"I know of no jinn by that name," he said, "Although there is a tribe known as that."

"Then I seek their leader," she said, "I seek a favor from him."

"How do you know of this jinn?" he asked.

"He came to my sister," she replied, "And turned her into genie." M'shwana Raz laughed. "What's so funny?" she said tersely.

"Even the _Nasik_ of the Blue Jinn would not have such power," he said, "Even if he gathered all his amirs, with all their host."

"Amir," she said, her lighting up. "That's it! Amir! The Amir of the Blue Jinn. That's who I seek."

"Which one?" he asked, "There are many. Baalbehala, Baaldud, Baalmisha…"

"I don't know his name," she said, "I only know he's called the Amir of the Blue Jinn, and he turned my sister into a genie."

"And again I say that's impossible," he answered. "A mortal cannot become jinn any more than a jinn can become mortal. Each are made by God with their own natures, the one of aether and the other of flesh and blood. There are stories of changelings," he went on, "Of mortal children switched for jinn at birth. But the ancient texts tell me the jinn are immortal and do not produce children, so I don't believe those stories."

"But I saw my sister disappear. Poof!" she challenged, "How did she do that?"

"An illusion, a trick."

"No Master Raz, I swear. She was gone!"

"Then she was taken," he said, "Perhaps by this jinn you seek. So you want him to return your sister?"

Tamara paused for a moment. That _wasn't_ what she wanted. But if Master Raz knew what she really wanted… "Yes," she said, "I want my sister back."

"I know of no spell that can compel a jinn to undo what it has done, unless you somehow become its master," he answered.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"There are spells," he said, "But if this jinn is who you say he is, you would need much power. And the skill to use it."

Tamara turned on the charm. "Oh Master Raz, you must have such skills. Your reputation for wisdom…"

"It is such wisdom that keeps me from consorting with jinn," he interrupted. "They are tricky and devious and have no love for mortals."

"But you…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can do you nothing for you but give this advice. Pray for your sister. Make offerings on her behalf. But don't attempt to deal with the jinn or you'll regret it. You may even be taken yourself, as your sister was."

"But Master…" Tamara pleaded.

"You may go now," he said. "Panouryos?"

"Yes, master." Tamara jumped. She didn't know Panouryos was behind her.

"Show our visitor to the door," he ordered.

"This way please," said Panouryos, gesturing towards the door.

"But you _must_ help me," Tamara begged, "You must!"

"I've given you all the help I can," M'shwana Raz said, then turned and stepped back through the curtain.

"No, please," Tamara begged as Panouryos led her to the door by her arm, "You must help me. You must!" She struggled with Panouryos, fighting to break his grip. "You're hurting me," she said, "Stop it!" But Panouryos refused to let go, and Tamara couldn't break his iron grip. When they reached the door, he pushed her out in the street. She wheeled and ran back to the door.

"Have a nice day," Panouryos said, and slammed the door in her face.

"Let me in," she demanded, "Let me in, or I'll tell everyone what a scoundrel you are. I'll see to it that no one comes to you again." She banged repeatedly on the door, "Let me in. Let me in!"

"What's all this then?" came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw one of the city's watchmen.

"Nothing," she scowled, turning to walk away, "Nothing at all. And that's all I got from that lying scoundrel." Tamara headed off down the street. "_Master_ Raz indeed. He knows nothing. Useless." She stopped and yelled out, "If you're coming to see M'shwana Raz, don't bother. He's a fake! A fraud! I know!"

Aylat-Saba finished her sentence. "…need time to reconsider," she said, then suddenly realized she was in a sumptuous room filled with cushions and couches. Rich draperies hung from the walls and beautiful carpets covered the floor. A moment before, she'd been in the Amir's throne room. "Where am I?" she wondered, looking around. Brass lamps hung down from the ceiling, but it was so high she couldn't see it. "Where am I?" she asked again, but no one answered. She decided to look for a door. She went around the room pulling curtains aside, but no door.

"Wait," she said, "The Blue Jinn said I can go through walls…" She started towards the wall, then stopped. "You can do this," she said, "You're a genie." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and bumped into the wall. "Maybe I didn't do it right," she said, rubbing her nose. She put her hand forward, expecting it to go into the wall, but the wall remained solid. Try as she may, she couldn't go into it. "Liar," she scowled, "I wonder what else he lied to me about?"and went back to looking behind curtains. Finally she found two doors, turned the handles, and found a balcony overlooking a panorama of castles as far as her eyes could see. She gasped at the sight, and headed for the railing. Looking down, she saw that the castle she was in seemed many miles high, higher than anything she'd ever seen, including the Pinnacle of Basenji.

She stared wide-eyed at the amazing sight, then a smile crossed her face… A sly smile. "I can _fly_," she said, and lifted off the ground. Laughing triumphantly, she headed off the balcony and was stopped by a force harder than any wall. She bounced off and landed on the floor of the balcony. Holding her head, she moaned in pain.

"Stop screaming like a mortal," said Baalmisha, "You're not hurt."

Aylat-Saba angrily looked up over her shoulder at Baalmisha who was standing over her. "Let me go," she demanded, leaping up angrily, "Let me go!" She beat on Baalmisha's chest, but he only laughed.

"You cannot harm me either," he said, then stuck out his chest and thrust her backwards.

She fell an her ass. "Oooh," she fumed, then blinked herself over him and took a shot at his head as she floated above him, but her fists passed through him as if he wasn't there.

"I told you, my dear," he said laughing, "We jinn can be as solid or insubstantial as we please." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the room. "Come here," he said, gesturing to her, and she was drawn into the room as if by a gust of wind. "Down," he said, and she found herself landing on the floor against her will. She stood there glaring at him. "You have spirit," he said. "You would do well to save that temper for my enemies."

"I am your enemy," she shouted, "As long as you keep me from my family."

"Have a care," he warned, "You are completely within my power." The added darkly, "And so is your family."

"Leave my family alone," she screamed, rushing towards him, but suddenly found herself back where she started. She charged him again, and again she found herself back where she started.

"We are immortal," he sneered, "And we could do this for all eternity. But it bores me. Come, are you ready to take your place beside me?"

"Never!" screamed Aylat-Saba, "I'd rather be alone for all eternity than spend it with you."

Baalmisha glowered darkly. No one spoke to him like that! "So be it," he declared, and put his hand out to his side. An opulent bottle appeared in it. "I shall grant your wish," he continued, and gestured at Aylat-Saba. She began to turn to smoke and, fight as she might, she couldn't stop the transformation. She felt herself swirling around as if caught in a whirlpool and was drawn into the mouth of the bottle. "Behold, your home for all eternity," boomed the voice of Baalmisha from outside the bottle, and the bottle's stopper was placed in the neck. Aylat-Saba rushed the stopper, but it didn't budge. Again and again she tried, but the stopper stayed put. She was trapped inside the bottle!

"Attend me!" he commanded, and two efrits appeared before him. "Take it to the far side of the earth," he commanded, "And cast it into the sea!"

The efrits did as they were commanded, and halfway around the world over the Pacific Ocean, they dropped it. The bottle hit the water with a splash and began to sink. The efrits flew away, satisfied they had done their job. But a rogue wave caught the bottle and carried it many miles to the east until it washed over an island that was little more than a rock poking out of the sea, along with the sand it had captured. The wave lost some momentum as it washed over the island and the ornate bottle settled into the sand where it would remain for nearly two thousand years.

"I guarantee this charm will work," said the gnarled old man. His skin was tanned like leather and his tosseled grey hair pointed in every direction. He looked like he slept with pigs, and smelled like it, too.

Holding her nose, Tamara took the bag from him. "How does it work?" she asked.

"Very simple," he replied. "Hold it out before you and say, "I summon thee, O…" He stopped. "What is the name of the jinn you wish to summon? Do you know?"

"Yes," she said, "He is the Amir of the Blue Jinn."

"There are several," he replied, "Do you know which one?"

"All I know is he took my sister from the palace and turned her into a genie," she answered.

A look of recognition came across the face of the marketplace wizard, and he snatched the bag from her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"To summon the one of whom you speak will take a much more powerful spell," he said, and held out a larger bag. "And it will cost more."

She handed him more coins. "Here," she said, angrily snatching the bag away. She turned to go.

"Wait," the wizard called to her, "You must know the name of the jinn whom you summon. His name is…" The wizard paused hesitantly and whispered, "Baalmisha. The Lord of Tribulation."

"Baalmisha," she repeated, "I won't forget." Tamara headed off to find a place where she could be alone. She found the empty stall where she'd cried earlier in the day and went in the back. She held the bag before her and intoned, "I summon thee, O Baalmisha!"

"What mortal dares summon me thus?" demanded Baalmisha, as a column of smoke appeared before her.

"I, Tamara," she said, "Sister of Aylat-Saba." The smoke took the form of the Blue Jinn as she continued, "What _she_ rejected, I _want_. I desire it more than life itself. I want to be jinn. I want to be immortal and perpetually beautiful. I want the power…" She came to Baalmisha and stroked his shoulder. "I want to stand beside you… As your companion. To drink in the beauty and majesty of your power. To marvel at your mastery of magic. And to see mortals flee in fear." She smiled wickedly with fire in her eyes. "I want what my sister rejected," she said. "I want to be the courtesan of a _god_."

Baalmisha smiled with satisfaction. Tamara was indeed beautiful, and he could feel the mischief, the naughtiness, the wickedness in her heart. Truly she was a more worthy companion than Aylat-Saba. "So be it," he said, and put his hand forward. A cup appeared in it. "Drink this," he said, "And what you wish shall be."

Tamara greedily took the cup and downed it. "What happens now?" she said.

"Wait," he replied, "And you will see."

Like Aylat-Saba, she soon felt energy coursing through her body. But unlike Aylat-Saba, she did not dread it. "Yes… Yes!" she cried, "I feel the power. I feel the power flowing through me. Yes! Yes!" she cried again, then turned into puff of smoke. "Behold," she said, "Look at me. I am _jinn_. I am immortal! Joyously she flew around the room, flitting faster and faster from one spot to another until mortal eyes could no longer keep up. Then she materialized before Baalmisha. "Take me," she whispered, "Take me wherever you wish."

He wrapped his robes around her and the two of them disappeared.


End file.
